Technical Field
The present invention relates a hydrogen preparation device, which belongs to the technical field of electrolysis equipment.
Description of the Related Art
Electrolysis of water is widely used for preparing hydrogen (and oxygen) gas. When a DC electrolysis voltage is applied between two electrodes for electrolysis of water, a separation of hydrogen gas at the cathode and separation of oxygen gas at the anode occurs. Methods for preparing hydrogen (oxygen) gas by electrolysis of water usually include electrolysis without an isolating membrane, electrolysis with an isolating membrane, zero-space electrolysis and electrolysis of water using solid polymer electrolytes. At present, to prepare 1 m3 of hydrogen gas through electrolysis of water, the actual power consumption is about 4.5˜5.5 kW·h. Theoretically, the actual efficiency of preparing hydrogen through electrolysis of water is about 50%, and the actual efficiency is far lower than the theoretical value (about 20-30%), so that the electrolysis of water is mainly used for preparing high-purity hydrogen gas.
On the other hand, water that is rich in hydrogen gas is a kind of reductive water with a redox potential which is very low and may even be negative. A great amount of domestic and overseas scientific research results show that drinking hydrogen-enriched reductive water can effectively eliminate harmful active oxygen in the human body and is actually good for health.
At present, hydrogen-enriched reductive water can be prepared by many methods, for example, hydrogen gas is injected into the hydrogen(gas)-enriched reductive water in aluminum box type storage containers by high pressure; the hydrogen-enriched reductive water is prepared by the isolating-membrane-free or the isolating-membrane method, the two-electrode method or the three-electrode method; using porous polar substances (for example active carbon) as carriers, the hydrogen-enriched reductive water is prepared by a special absorption-hiding method where hydrogen gas is stored and then slowly released in the water; and concentrated hydrogen-enriched water for special purposes (with the redox potential lower than below −500 mv, and a dissolved hydrogen concentration greater than 1,000 PPB), etc.
However, the methods for preparing hydrogen gas by electrolysis of water have two defects: 1. lots of oxygen gas are generated; 2. the hydrogen gas amount is not sufficient and hydrogen bubbles are large.